


The Prince and The Gardener

by Rapunzhel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gardener Albus, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Potter Family Feels, Prince Scorpius, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzhel/pseuds/Rapunzhel
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy will be king, one day. And every good king needs a queen. But Scorpius is rubbish at talking to girls - and much more interested in picking flowers with the new gardener.





	1. Pomp and Circumstance

Scorpius Malfoy needed to get married. It was pretty much the only thing he had to do successfully. Until his father died, of course. Once that inevitable fate occurred Scorpius would have an entire kingdom to rule. But hopefully that particular event was still a long way off.

The Malfoy’s were not a particularly well liked family.Lucius Malfoy's dark heart had brought the Kingdom into an era of horror and death. He slid under the influence of the bloodthirsty Lord Voldemort - an outcasted nobleman who rose through the ranks of the military declaring that he could bring the Kingdom back to it’s formal glory; a glory that would be born from the deaths of those whose heritage was not pure. Battles were fought, lives were lost, children perished, and Lucius slipped further and further under the Lord’s manipulation. Scorpius’ father, the current King Draco, was caught in the crossfire. He was brought up to continue the reign of Voldemort, but rejected it once Voldemort was defeated. Now he was doing his best to redefine the family name. Helped by the fact he was joined in partnership by the youngest military leader in the Kingdom’s history: Harry Potter, the boy who had been crucial in the battle that defeated Voldemort once and for all.

The Potters now lived a relatively civilian lifestyle compared to the Malfoy’s. Harry had quickly grown disinterested in the idea of running the Kingdom. Instead he worked as chief of police and put emphasis on being in amongst the people -making sure the rumours of Voldemort’s followers resurfacing _stayed_ rumours.

Scorpius had to maintain all the pomp and circumstance that was expected from a Prince. And on the whole, he was doing a pretty good job at it. While she had been alive, his mother, the Queen Astoria, had raised him to be kind and gentle. And his father never once got in the way of those teachings. Now those lessons were being put to the test. The noblemen would parade him out to the villages to meet the people of his future Kingdom. When his father didn’t join him, the people warmed to Scorpius. He was sweet with the mothers and playful with the children. He respected the fathers and all the people who worked to keep even the smallest parts of the Kingdom running, no matter their heritage. Harry Potter endorsed him. “A bright young man,” Potter had called him once — Scorpius had beamed with pride. He would make a good King.

He just wasn’t particularly good at proposing. Or even talking to girls his age. He was approaching nineteen years old. To come into adulthood without even the prospect of a wife and children, well it was unthinkable. Draco was certain it would make the royal family seem particularly susceptible again to being manipulated and throwing the Kingdom into another age of war and suffering. All Draco wanted for Scorpius was for him to have a peaceful, happy, life; so it was decided that Scorpius would spend the final year of his studies at the Kingdom’s school, Hogwarts, rather than with his private tutors. He needed to know the people he would be working with in the future, and, when he inevitably married one of the girls he met there, it could be broadcasted as a marriage of school sweethearts. A romantic wedding to a real lady of the Kingdom. His father had made mistakes when he was Scorpius’ age, but Scorpius didn’t want to make the mistake of losing the Kingdom. So, despite knowing that his heart would never truly love the woman who was to become queen, he steeled himself towards his duty.

For the most part he enjoyed his new life at Hogwarts. It began rather awkwardly though, as he had to join the first years as part of the sorting ceremony. The Malfoy’s had always been linked to the Slytherin house in the past - for its founder had favoured heritage and purity. It was the house of noble blood. Which was exactly why Scorpius had been told to choose Hufflepuff. The house associated with kindness - the house that found room for everybody. He quite liked the other Hufflepuff kids. They were nice and didn’t pressure him too much to always look the part of a prince. But most of the time he spent at Hogwarts was spent with a girl he was supposed to be courting.

At the start of the year he had been introduced to Dominique Weasley. She was the heir to the Delacour fortune and the daughter of Bill Weasley, a brave soldier in the battles against Voldemort. She had inherited her mother’s beauty but none of her father’s charm, it had seemed.

“This will not work, you know.” She had said one day. She had a touch of her mother’s accent in the voice, which only made the comment sting more.

“How could you know that, we’ve only known each other a week!” Scorpius had replied with faux excitement. He grabbed her by the hand, “I could truly impress you one day with a beautiful romantic gesture and you’d fall instantly in love!” His voice broke on the final word and she pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes.

The next week, Scorpius had heard giggling about his “childish attempts at romance,” and decided he would tone himself down a little. If people did ask why it didn’t work out with Dominique, he would say “it’s our startlingly blond hair is all. I’d be much better suited to a brunette.”

Then there had been Octavia McGlaggen. A brunette. Quite a brute force of a girl too. She had been a whirlwind, and Scorpius had rather liked her. She taught him how to play Quidditch, the rather strange game that their small Kingdom was famous for. It involved a peculiar use of both brooms and rounders bats. But they both turned out to be better friends than romantic partners. She was just as eager not to marry as Scorpius’ family was for him to marry. A month into the courtship she literally sailed away, seeking some sort of adventure over the life of a queen.

And now there was Rose Granger-Weasley. Definitely the best match so far. She was the daughter of both of Harry Potter’s allies, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, so the match seemed a perfect way for Scorpius’ rule to be deemed stable. She had the makings of a princess. Kind, knowledgeable, courteous, courageous. She was Scorpius’ age and she wanted to rule. But there was one problem: she despised Scorpius and the Malfoy name. Despite his own, and her parents’ constant assurances that he was nothing like his grandfather, they just could not get along. They would sit in stony silence, and when they did talk it usually involved Rose criticising every mistake anyone with a Malfoy surname had ever made. Most days, Scorpius would just let her rant whilst he stared out the windows, absentmindedly nodding his head in agreement. And then of course there was the other thing distracting him in the gardens.

Malfoy Manor had recently hired a new gardener and they took the form of the slightly ill-mannered Albus Potter. He wasn't doing particularly well in his studies; it was really only because he was Harry Potter's son that he was offered the position. He proved himself a worthwhile addition to the staff, though. He was a great manual labourer — apparently, so he had heard, it’s not like Scorpius had been _studying _the boy.

It had occurred to him one evening when he had been sat with Rose. They were in one of the many private rooms in the Manor where they were supposed to be flirting and romancing and just generally falling in love with each other. Perhaps he could consult Albus for help. He had heard whispers that Albus was rather good in the romance department from some of the other girls at Hogwarts. That was a part of life he was thrilled to finally be a part of. Gossip and fuss, whispers and rumours. The private tutors he had until his final year didn’t really have any riveting information to pass on. He excused himself from Rose - who didn’t even look up from the pages of her book - and wandered over to the rose bush where Albus was currently working.

“Uh-hm,” Scorpius announced rather awkwardly. Albus was right down in the flower beds, so he hadn't noticed him walk over. “I was wondering if you could assist me with something.” Albus emerged and turned to face Scorpius, and something in his stomach flipped a little. He had never gotten the chance to speak to him before as they had been placed in the houses most distant from each other in terms of values. Albus had been a Slytherin through and through, cunning and determined to have his life come to absolutely nothing — or so Scorpius had heard.

Scorpius had never really seen Albus up close, and gosh, he was a marvel to behold. A body strong enough to carry logs for the many fireplaces around the grounds, but with hands delicate enough to preen the smallest of flowers. His face was flecked with freckles and mud from being amongst the roses. And his eyes, his eyes… Well his eyes just seemed to take in the entire world. Green and marbled, perfectly suited to the environment he was enveloped in.

“Assist you with what?” Scorpius vaguely heard Albus ask. A moment passed. Albus stood, concerned, “are you alright, Your Highness?”

_Oh_, Scorpius thought, _this is not good._


	2. Hellebore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus shows Scorpius around the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot the cursed child references in this chapter!

_“_Yes, yes,” Scorpius coughed, clearing his mind and his throat, “just thinking for a moment. Admiring the view.” A moment passed. “Of the flowers,” he turned to focus on them instead of the devastatingly gorgeous boy in front of him. “Beautiful things.”

“Yes, they are.” Albus agreed. “But you asked for my help?”

“I did? I did!” Scorpius suddenly remembered why he had ventured into the gardens in the first place. “I was wondering if you could help me create a bunch of roses. For Miss Granger-Weasley. Rose.” He suddenly remembered. “Your cousin.”

“Ah. My cousin.” He considered the proposal for a moment, and Scorpius saw a look flash on his face that made him certain Albus would refuse him. “Of course, Your Highness.” Scorpius was the prince after all, even the son of the boy who lived had to bow down to him. “Just red ones?” He gestured to the ones in bloom in front of him, “or perhaps a multitude of colours. There are many more in the greenhouses.”

“What do you think Rose would like?”

“I’m sure you know her better than I do now, Your Highness.”

“Please, just call me Scorpius.” He couldn’t stand formalities, especially with people his own age. “And, what makes you say that. I’ve only known her a month. You’re her family.”

“And I haven’t spoken to her in years.” Now this Scorpius didn’t know. When she went off on one of her rants Rose did like to boast about how close their two families were — that must have excluded the young gardener.

“Well, I suppose we’ll stick to the traditional for now.” Scorpius sighed, “you can show me the greenhouses another time.” He blushed as he realised what he said. “I mean, if this is a successful gift. I’m sure I’ll be needing plenty more flowers in the future. For Rose, I mean.”

“I would be glad to show you around the greenhouse, your high—” Scorpius shot him a look, “I mean, Scorpius.” Hearing Albus say his name, gosh Scorpius could have died on the spot.

“Thank you.” And Albus got to work on picking the best roses, passing them to Scorpius after tying them with a bit of string.

“Wonderful. Thank you, Mr Potter.” 

“Call me Albus,” he smirked. 

“Oh, well then. Thank you again, Albus.” Scorpius enjoyed saying his name, he wanted to say it again. But he already looked slightly insane. “One more thing,” he asked instead, not wanting their conversation to end, “how would you present flowers to a girl you were perhaps trying to impress?” Albus just raised an eyebrow. “You see,” Scorpius continued, “Rose doesn’t particularly like me very much.”

“Ah.” He considered that for a moment, “well, I would prick my finger purposefully, may I?” and he gestured to Scorpius’ hand. Scorpius could only nod as Albus took a thorned stem, and Scorpius’ hand, and pricked his pointer finger. Scorpius nearly fainted, and not from the blood. “And I would make sure my hands were slightly dirty and my sleeves were rolled up.” Scorpius followed his instructions, dusting his hands in the smallest amount of soil so he wouldn’t ruin his clothes. “Girls," Albus continued, "from my experience, want to be wooed. They want to be romanticised. You handpicked these roses for my cousin yourself. You didn’t need any help.” He was looking Scorpius in the eyes. It took him a moment to respond. 

“Right,” Scorpius eventually agreed. “Thank you again, Albus.”

“You’re most welcome, Scorpius.” 

* * *

Scorpius didn’t know at the time, but Rose had watched this entire interaction from the balcony. She noticed how Albus watched Scorpius walk all the way back towards the castle, and how for the first time she felt like she was seeing Scorpius truly smile - unlike the monstrosity that was a mixture of fear and false romance that she was often on the receiving end of. And with that smile, and the look on Albus' face, an idea formed itself in her mind.

* * *

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief as he handed the roses to Rose. For the first time in their month of courting each other, it seemed like he had done something right.

“Your Highness,” she said as she admired the roses, “I love them.”

“You do?” Scorpius tried his hardest not to sound too shocked. 

“I do.” She brought them to her face, smelling them.

“Well, you’re very welcome.”

“I love all the flowers on the grounds here.” She walked towards the balcony, admiring the view. Scorpius followed her, half hoping Albus would still be out there, but he had disappeared. He tried to stop himself from being disappointed. “If I could have a bunch of every single flower here, I would.”

“I can make that happen.” Rose turned towards him.

“You could?” 

“Of course.” And they shared a smile together.

Later that evening, Scorpius returned to his room to find a single rose on his windowsill. He smiled, knowing it was from Miss Granger-Weasley, but he let his heart pretend it was from Albus.

Now that they had finally been introduced, Scorpius seemed to notice Albus all across the school grounds. It seemed their timetables mirrored each other. Whilst they never shared any classes they always seemed to cross paths going from one to the other. Scorpius swore the staircases aligned so that they would always meet at the top. But Albus always seemed so distracted. Scorpius had very few friends and Albus seemed to know the entire school. And he was nearly always with a girl. So Scorpius never stopped to say hello. But every evening a simple red rose appeared on his windowsill. And every evening Scorpius played out what might happen if they were from Albus.

A few days after Scorpius had given Rose the roses, just before he was to be escorted back to the Manor, he felt a hand on his arm. “Did it work, your - I mean, Scorpius?” He turned to see Albus Potter. And he immediately forgot what he had asked him.

“Um?”

“The roses, for my cousin. The roses for Rose?”

“Oh! Yes!” Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. “They worked marvellously. In fact, I may need your assistance again. Would you be free this evening?” And Scorpius explained what Rose had said to him. Albus agreed to show him the entire gardens. Scorpius marvelled in just how grand they were. In all his 18 years of living in the Manor he had never truly explored the place. It was filled with dark corners burnt with the memories of crueller kings. But the gardens were lush with life, and dark corners bustled with bees and insects rather than scorch marks. Even in winter, flowers still emerged. Albus pointed out the snowdrops that lined almost all of the beds; the primroses that burst in every colour against the black soil; the dogwood stems that shot up in bright reds and yellows. Crouching down, Albus showed Scorpius his favourite plant, “the Hellebore. The Christmas Rose.”

“It’s beautiful,” Scorpius commented, kneeling down to see it properly, and it was. It came in shades that varied from pure white to deep purple, almost black. But it was kept behind a bigger plant, almost obstructed from main view.

“It needs to hide down there,” Albus noted, “it’s a strong plant, and should stay in bloom all the way to Christmas, but if it’s battered by strong winds it won’t survive the winter." Albus carefully picked one, so Scorpius didn't have to ruin his uniform. Albus didn't seem to mind his Slytherin robes getting dirty. The slightly dishevelled look certainly suited him. "It’s not a real rose, just nicknamed one. It’s often a symbol of peace or serenity. And my favourite part,” Albus added as Scorpius stood, “it’s poisonous.” Scorpius scoffed.

“Well, thank you for letting me get so close to it then.”

“It’s only _slightly _poisonous, and you have to eat it,” he chuckled.

“Well, if one ever ends up on my plate I’ll know not to,” remarked Scorpius.

“It’s funny,” Albus’ voice was slightly muffled as he pulled his scarf up to his nose. As the sun was setting the late October air was getting colder.With his hat on too, all Scorpius could see were his bright green eyes — which meant that looking at him for too long was far too dangerous. He tried to focus on the colours that still bloomed despite the threat of snow, the sound of the grass crunching under his boots. But Scorpius had never much liked the cold. There was nothing more he wanted than to wrap himself up next to Albus. But he restrained himself, and just let himself listen to Albus. “I never would have thought Rose would like flowers that much.”

“You said you hadn’t spoken in years. People change.” Scorpius soon began to find it rather easy to talk to Albus, except for the odd moment where he looked him directly in the eyes that was. “Why did you stop talking?”

“To be perfectly honest,” Albus said with a huff, “she was just cruel. My father once said she inherited the worst parts of her own parents: ‘brutally honest, that girl is.’ He never explained which one was brutal and which was honest, although I think I figured out.” They continued on in silence for a moment. “Why is his royal highness courting my cousin anyway?” Albus said with a smirk.

“Because this royal idiot needs a wife, apparently,” he muttered under his breath.

“It doesn’t sound like this royal idiot particularly _wants _a wife, though.” Scorpius grew flustered, needing to correct course.

“Of course I _want_ a wife. It just, would be nice, to have a bit of a life before hand, I suppose.”

“I can see why you’re hesitant. Life is pretty good.” Albus winked at him, as if ‘life’ was a euphemism for other, sneakier, things. As always, Scorpius turned around so that Albus couldn’t see him blush. “Plus,” Albus continued,“a Granger-Weasley doesn’t exactly fit the previous bill.”

“That’s entirely the point.” Scorpius spun around to face the Manor, his home. “I’m destined to bring about great change to the Malfoy name - without changing the name itself, of course.”

“Well, from what I know, you’ll be fit to do so.”

“Well, you hardly know me.”

“_Well_. I suppose I’ll just have to get to know you,” said Albus with a devilish smile, “if His Royal Highness allows it.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Scorpius turning away again so he could blush in peace.

“No you see, word travels fast around Hogwarts, and being friends with royalty has made me many more friends. I’m going to relish in it.”

“Ah, I see. You’re just using me to get more _friends_.” Scorpius put much more emphasis on the word than Albus had, almost as a test.

“Yes, and so what?” He said it in a way that Scorpius knew he should take as joking, but a tiny part of him couldn’t help but think that there was some truth to it. The Potters and the Malfoys did not get along. Scorpius could only guess at what stories he had been told about his family as he grew up. So they plodded along in silence for a moment, until they reached the rosebush again. “Sorry,” Albus finally said, “that was insensitive.” He looked up at Scorpius and at the Manor behind him. “The life of a prince must be lonely.”

“It wasn’t too bad. When I was younger.” Scorpius replied. “Before my mother passed, well _she and I were best friends_.” He sung that last part in the way his mum used to sing to him, and he had a flash of instant regret. But Albus was looking up at him with such understanding and warmth that the regret just melted away. “But the past two years…Yes, lonely is how I’d describe it.” It made Scorpius sad to admit it. He missed his mother terribly and he loved his father, he truly did. But he wasn’t the friendliest. And he was the King, so he didn’t have that much time for Scorpius.

“Well as long as I’m around, you won’t have to be lonely, Scorp. I promise.” Scorpius’ breath caught at the nickname. And the almost rough way Albus spoke made it seem like he had dealt with loneliness too. Scorpius wondered how many true friends Albus actually had.

“And neither will you.” Scorpius added, sticking his hand out “friends?”

“Yes,” he shook it, and Scorpius’ heart beat so loudly he could have sworn the earth beneath them moved, “friends.” And even though his scarf covered most of his face, Scorpius could see in Albus’ eyes that he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully all my flower research is accurate, I can't say I'm that much of a gardening enthusiast as Albus is. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep the world turning!


	3. Sunset on Godricks Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he got changed into his bedclothes, Scorpius noticed another flower on his windowsill. One of the many roses he had gifted to Rose, returned to him. The bouquets were clearly working, and Scorpius was happy that his future seemed certain. But he couldn’t help but sigh.
> 
> He went to sleep with the rose in his hand, drifting off into a world where it could have been from Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for pining!! and some good ol' fashioned Malfoy family feels.

Rose seemed just as delighted with her second bouquet, this time a selection of every single rose that bloomed somewhere on the grounds. (Except for the Hellebore, Scorpius left that one out.) Scorpius was relieved both that she liked them so much, and that his father, who observed the whole affair in stoic silence, seemed to approve of the pairing. 

Since the death of his wife and Queen, Draco had been slightly unstable in the most literal sense of the word. He was no longer in balance; Atlas carrying the world on only one shoulder. He never let the people of the Kingdom see this, of course. He was stern when strength was needed, and tried to show kindness whenever Astoria would have too. But the little relationship he had with his son shrivelled entirely without his wife there to show him the way. Draco was never cruel to Scorpius. But, to put it simply, Scorpius hadn’t _hugged_ another person since the day of the funeral when countless noblemen and women had offered him their condolences. He hadn’t hugged someone he cared about since the day his mother died.

Which explained why Scorpius stiffened completely when Rose threw her arms around Scorpius in a grand show of affection. “Oh, er,” Rose stepped away, “was that not appropriate, Your Highness?”

“No, no! Entirely appropriate, Miss Granger-Weasley!” Scorpius covered, “just caught me off guard, is all.” Scorpius gave her a second, albeit less enthused, embrace. Draco cleared his throat, and they broke apart again. He stood up and studied them both, “yes,” he muttered under his breath. Nodding, he left the room. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. His life was on track.

“You’re father is quite,” Rose said as the King walked out of earshot, and Scorpius steeled himself for whatever description she was about to choose, “intense, isn’t he?” All in all, could have been worse.

“Yes.” Scorpius considered this, “he just wants what’s best for me, for us. For the Kingdom.” He gestured to some vague idea of ‘the Kingdom’ spread out in front of him. “I know what your impressions of us are, Miss Granger-Weasley —”

“I think we’re past the formalities now, Your Highness,” Rose interrupted, “please, call me Rose.”

“Well, then you must call me Scorpius.” Rose nodded, “So, Rose, I know what you think of my father, and his father, and therefore of me —”

“I believe my impressions have changed,” Rose interrupted again, “and, Scorpius, I would like to offer my apologies. If we were to simply follow in the footsteps of our surnames, well, I would either be a barmaid or be pulling rotten teeth! And I think we can both agree that I seem suited to neither of those lifestyles. I do not believe you suit the lifestyle your grandfather led.” Scorpius was taken back.

“Thank you, Rose,” he reached out to take her by the hand and they shared a look of understanding.

Before he got changed into his bedclothes, Scorpius noticed another flower on his windowsill. One of the many roses he had gifted to Rose, returned to him. The bouquets were clearly working, and Scorpius was happy that his future seemed certain. But he couldn’t help but sigh.

He went to sleep with the rose in his hand, drifting off into a world where it could have been from Albus.

From then on Rose and Scorpius truly became friends. Scorpius continued to present her with a bouquet every time she visited the castle (which meant routine meet ups with Albus, too) and Scorpius was developing quite the collection himself. He pressed all his returned flowers into a book, carefully noting everything Albus had told him about each specific flower. He was glad to be memorialising his first real friendships.

It also turned out that they were both quite similar. Rose shared Scorpius’ love of learning (which she inherited from her mother, who was the Dark Age Artefacts professor) and introduced Scorpius properly to Headmistress McGonagall.Rose often made trips to the Headmistresses office as she was the Gryffindor prefect and liked to do everything she could to assist with the running of the school. She was currently deep in the planning of the Yule Ball and Scorpius was thrilled about it. He had made appearances at the Ball before, but as he wasn’t a student he never stayed long. It was his favourite part of winter. The dresses, the robes, the music. Hogwarts would be decorated in the finest of winter plants and candles would hang in every corner. The Great Hall would shine like a single, clear, snowflake.

“When my mother came here,” Rose noted, after one meeting, “McGonagall was head of Gryffindor. Mother said she was the bravest Gryffindor she had ever seen. She helped to defend the castle and protect the students.” Rose was talking about one of the deadliest battles of the war, the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort had marched on the school, promising students that if they joined him they would not suffer. Scorpius’ grandfather had been there too, but his presence went unnoticed by everyone except Draco. His royal power had almost completely diminished; his parental power still loomed over the future king, heavy and dark — suffocating. Draco had fled the castle when he heard of Voldemort’s plan to attack the school. Running to Hogwarts, his only thought had been that he needed to save Astoria. But the day was grave - so many students had already died.

Despite Astoria’s cries, Draco crossed over the battlefield. “I’m sorry she had to be so brave,” was all Scorpius could say in response. Rose took his hand.

As they walked through the corridors Scorpius heard footsteps running towards them. Scorpius, fearing the worst as always, tensed up. But, as a voice called out “wait!”, a smile grew on his face.He spun to face Albus Potter.

“Oh, hullo Albus,” he said with dumb excitement. Albus noticed how Scorpius was holding Rose’s hand and then Scorpius noticed that Albus had noticed and he pulled it away. Although he wasn’t altogether sure why he did so. Something in Albus’ face made him do it. And something in Rose’s face made him regret it. She was always so critical. Scorpius wondered what on earth she was deducing every time she'd look at him.

“Hello, Scorpius.” Albus said, smiling

“Ah hem,” Rose coughed.

“Hello Rose.” Albus said, his smile turned tense. 

“Hello Albus,” Rose responded. She looked rather smug. Excusing herself, she said, “I have to meet Professor Longbottom, Prefect duties.” She nodded at Albus, “goodbye, Scorpius,” she kissed him on the cheek. Scorpius was stunned. 

“Goodbye, Rose. I’ll see you at dinner.” Scorpius finally said as she walked down the hall.

“That was…” Albus begun.

“Awkward.” Scorpius finished, dissolving into giggles.

“The bouquets seem to be working then.” Albus concluded.

“Oh yes, your gardening skills are much appreciated.” Albus mock bowed in response and Scorpius just shoved him playfully and continued down the hall. The school was decorated for autumn with pumpkins and wreaths of red leaves. It triggered an idea in his mind, he knew he should probably consult his advisors or even his father, but he knew if he didn’t ask now, he never would. So he didn’t bother waiting.“I was wondering, if you’d want that is, whether you would be able to come with me this weekend. To Godrick’s Hollow.” The air in between them froze slightly. This weekend was All Hallow’s Eve, and the anniversary of the death of Albus’ grandparents. It had become the day dedicated to remembering the lives that were lost in the war. “It’s just, I usually make the appearance with Harry, with your father. But, I thought, as we’re friends, I suppose, it might be more appropriate if we…” Scorpius trailed off and Albus considered the proposal.

“I would like that, Scorpius.” He smiled softly in his reply.

“Wonderful!” The air had grown heavier between them, and there was something in the way Albus spoke, in the way he was looking at Scorpius, it was dangerous. So he went off on a spiel to try and lighten the mood. “That will get me some bonus points with my advisors you see, taking things into my own hands, making my own decisions!” He said, half convincing himself that’s what they would think. He prodded Albus, “being friends with me makes you more interesting to the girls,” he smiled a group of giggling fourth years as they scurried down the corridor behind him, “and I get to prove that I’m doing a good job! This friendship comes with mutual benefits.”

“It sure does, Scorpius.” Albus said, with slightly muted enthusiasm, “it sure does.”

The air was cold inside the church. Scorpius' breath frosted up in front of him. He stood up on reflex when the minister introduced him. His speech hadn’t changed in the 3 years he had been giving it, so he hoped he said all the words in the right order. There was no applause when he bowed his head. Back next to Albus his mind came back to him again. Scorpius wasn’t good with grief. When he thinks back to the months after his mother died, there’s just nothing there. The summer months went by and Scorpius didn’t once feel the warmth on his face. It was only until the cold crept in and bit at his nose and ears that he began to feel. This memorial service always paralysed him. It was overwhelming, the amount of people who died for no reason, at the hands of his grandfather.

But this time he had Albus. It was nice to have a friend.

The service continued and soon they began filing out towards the graves. Somewhere along the way, their hands found each other. Scorpius didn’t know who had reached out. Either way he was grateful Albus hadn’t let go. Albus didn’t cry until his his father crouched at his own parents’ graves, clutching a small blanket in his hands. He pressed his face into Scorpius’ shoulder and gripped his hand even tighter. Scorpius stood still as a stone whilst his dad made the final mournful remarks. Promising that never again a tragedy such as this one would befall the Kingdom. Promising that his son, that Scorpius, would dedicate his life to peace. Scorpius heard a slight scuffle behind him, and then suddenly Rose was at his other side. She kissed him on the cheek with tears in her own eyes, and looped her arm around his. The Malfoy, Potter, Granger and Weasley families, stood together, for the first time in the Kingdom’s history, in complete harmony with the sunset on Godrick’s Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> These last chapters will be coming more frequently. Uni has started up again and I don't wan this to get lost amongst the piles of essays I have to write. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos and Pixie Dust! 
> 
> (and I couldn't not put that Taylor Swift reference in there, it's like the ultimate Scorbus song.)  
(also if you don't know what I'm talking about, listen to It's Nice To Have A Friend by Swift) 
> 
> Comment ur fave Scorbus song if you want!


	4. Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius teaches Albus how to dance, amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks. 
> 
> (Also I sincerely apologise for spelling Godric's Hollow wrong in the last chapter.)

After Godric’s Hollow, something between Scorpius and Albus had changed. They were closer than friends. Scorpius was no longer afraid to say hello if they met on the top of the stairwell. Their trips around the gardens were romantic — but only because they consisted of Albus telling Scorpius how to flirt with Rose.

Albus had once advised him on how to act around her parents. “Ron’s easy to get along with, just laugh at his jokes and listen to him when he talks.” They had taken shelter in one of the greenhouses as they were kept warm during the winter months. It wasn’t school day, so Albus was dressed casually in brown slacks and shirt that was just slightly too big for the smaller boy. He looked completely at ease surrounded by leaves and blooms. Scorpius was dressed formally and extremely jealous. “It’s Hermione she’s going to want you to impress.” Scorpius had of course already met Professor Granger, but never outside of Hogwarts. “You’re really smart though, Scorp,” he blushed, “so that shouldn’t be a problem.” 

The dinner had gone extremely well. Except for the fact that Scorpius had been thinking about Albus the entire time. 

And then there had been the day Albus had asked Scorpius to teach him how to dance.

“You don’t know how to dance?” Scorpius asked, shocked.

“I don’t.” Albus admitted. “My dates have always been horribly disappointed when the Yule Ball starts and I stay firmly planted by the drinks table.” Albus stood up, “but this year, I am determined not to let them down.” He offered his hand to Scorpius, gesturing for him to get up too. Laughing, Scorpius rose.

“I’ve only ever danced with my instructor, so I can’t promise I’ll be any good.”

“You’re royalty, Scorp. You can dance.”

“And we don’t have any music, so it will be difficult —”

“If you don’t want to —”

“No!” Scorpius startled, “I want to.” Then Scorpius did just about the bravest thing he had ever done. He reached out and pulled Albus towards him. For a split second, for less than a breath, Scorpius thought, hoped…

“Now what?” Albus asked with a smirk. 

And then Scorpius taught Albus how to dance, telling himself all the while that it was so he could impress the girl he had already asked to the Yule Ball.

The two boys had also taken to spending their lunches together, something which Scorpius was extremely grateful for as usually he ate alone but surrounded by good-natured Hufflepuffs. Albus usually managed to sneak them up to, what he had nicknamed, the "Room of Requirement."

"And how on earth did it get that name?" Scorpius had asked when he first showed it to him.

Albus simply winked. 

It soon became the one place where Scorpius felt no pressure to be anyone but himself. There was no manor lurking behind them. No people listening in. No advisors to report to his father. Draco had been shocked when he found out that his son was best friends with a Potter. From an early age he and Albus’ father had disliked each other. But he was ultimately pleased. The son of Harry Potter and the heir to the throne being close companions only brought his rule more strength.

Scorpius didn’t care about the politics, he was just happy to have someone to talk to. And talk they did. About flowers or quidditch or music or their favourite sweets from Honeydukes or whether they preferred frozen or warm butterbeer. For the first time since his mother had died, Scorpius felt like the person he was talking to actually cared about what he was saying, and wasn’t forced to by duty or money.And they never talked politics for Albus had declared one day that he hated the subject. Which was why it came as such a shock when, out of the blue, he had asked,“do you think you’ll marry Rose, then?”

“Well,” Scorpius started, taken aback. “Erm, probably, I suppose. If she would have me.” Albus just murmured in response. “Why do you care?” Scorpius pressed, confused as to why it concerned him who Scorpius married.

“It just seems rather soon, is all.” Albus commented.

Scorpius agreed, nodding his head. “But I am destined to marry someone, Albus, so it doesn’t really matter when.”

“But you’ve known my cousin, what, a month, two?” Albus continued, “nobody can fall in love in a month.” Scorpius silently disagreed.

“I can fall in love with her, properly, after we’re married, I suppose,” Scorpius contested. “And I don’t think I am going to find any better than a Granger-Weasley.”

“A Potter would be better, don’t you think?” Albus said surely, looking Scorpius in the eyes.

“Well, yes, but” Scorpius muttered, taken aback, “of course, erm, but, your sister! Well, she’s a bit young, don’t you think?” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Albus. He suddenly wished they were eating in the Great Hall, so that the raucous noise would cover the silence that had settled between them. Scorpius’ mind raced. He was caught between being 100 per cent certain that Albus was just making an idle joke and half hoping that he was referring to himself. But there was no way the latter could be true. And even if it was, nothing could be done about it. So Scorpius pushed the thought from his mind.

“She is, I suppose,” said Albus eventually. A comment that didn’t help clear anything in Scorpius’ mind. “But —” Before Albus could finish his thought the clock struck one and Scorpius scurried off to History.

Scorpius was still thinking over the exchange when he ate dinner with Rose. He wanted to speed up things between him and her. He couldn’t bear any more afternoons with Albus picking flowers. He was determined to catch Rose in the act of leaving one in his chambers. So he cancelled dinner early, telling Rose he wasn’t feeling well and that he would be seeing his nurse. But in reality he just went back to his room, in the hopes that Rose would drop off a flower before she left. Scorpius hoped she wouldn’t be offended by the fright, or by the fact that he would subsequently propose.

Scorpius grew nervous as he walked over to his wardrobe. On his tip toes, he opened the very top drawer and took out a jewellery box. Inside was one single ring. It had been his mothers. And now it was to be Rose’s. Scorpius heart sank as he thought of it. Knowing how much his father had loved his mother, and how much she had loved him. Who knew when this ring would sit on the finger of someone truly loved again. He sighed, clasping the box to his chest, and shut the drawer. He extinguished the candles so it would appear that the room was not occupied, and sat on his bed. Sure enough the door squeaked open some thirty minutes later, and a short figure entered. Scorpius, shaking as he suddenly realised how ridiculous this was going to be, reached for the matches and only hoped he wouldn’t scare the poor girl to death. “Rose,” he announced as he lit a match.

“Aargh!” The figure tumbled back as Scorpius stood. Scorpius was suddenly confused, as he had just heard the frightened squawk of a boy. Scorpius lit a candle and brought it towards the figures face.

“Albus?”

“Scorpius.”

“_Albus?_” Was all he could say. In response, Albus presented the rose to Scorpius.

“For you.”

“From…” If he hadn’t been staring the boy in the eyes, Scorpius would assume he was delivering the flowers for Rose. And when he looked down at the flower he was holding he knew who it was from. The Hellebore, the Christmas Rose. The one flower Scorpius had never given to Rose. Albus shone in the candlelight, and suddenly all Scorpius could think about was how beautiful he looked. His hair was messy as always, and his school robes were dirtier than they had been earlier - from being amongst the flowers protected from the wind.

“From me, Scorp.” He gasped.“They’ve all been from me.” Scorpius didn’t know what to say. So instead he did the second bravest thing he had ever done. Blowing out the candle so as to not set them both alight, he took Albus’ face in his hand and kissed him in the darkness. Despite the conversation they had earlier, it still seemed a miracle that Albus kissed him back. The candle slipped from Scorpius’ other hand as he lifted it to pull Albus impossibly closer. Albus’ own hands went to Scorpius’ hair and Scorpius stumbled backwards as they did so. But Albus moved with him. It was the perfect first kiss. The kind of kiss that should never end. But Scorpius eventually had to pull away to breathe.

“A Potter and a Malfoy,” Scorpius muttered, “whoever would have thought?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for years,” Albus said before leaning in again. Scorpius let Albus Potter kiss him for the second time, but he pulled away to ask, “years? We’ve only known each other two months?”

“Scorpius, you’re the heir to the throne, I’ve known about you all my life. I’ve seen you all my life. Why else would I take a job as a _gardener_ for Dumbledore’s sake?” He leaned in again but hearing the word ‘heir’ suddenly snapped Scorpius out of his haze. He stepped back away from Albus. Needing to be able to see again, he groped around for the matches and lit the candles by his bed. Seeing Albus with his hair mussed and shirt creased from where Scorpius had grabbed it sent electricity through his body; it took everything he had not to pull him onto the bed then and there. But he suddenly noticed the rose abandoned on the floor next to the shattered candle from where Albus must have dropped it when his hands snaked up into his hair.

“Oh, god.” Scorpius put his head in his hands and Albus rushed to his side.

“Are you alright.”

“I am,” he said looking up, looking into Albus’ eyes. “I’m wonderful. That’s the problem.”

“Oh.” Albus responded, “Scorp, I am so sorry. We can just forget I —”

“I can’t forget, I don’t want to forget. But I can’t do this to Rose.” He thought for a moment, “I can’t do this to _you_, Albus.”

“Then I’ll go. I should never have come here, and yet I did, every night, hoping you’d find me. But I’ll let you forget about me. You have Rose and an important life to lead. I’ll go.” How could something go from perfection to catastrophe and such a short space of time? His entire tone, posture, _being _had changed. He looked ashamed, embarrassed. He stood up, and before Scorpius could stop him he had fled the room.

Scorpius didn’t cry. He didn’t drift off to sleep. He just sat on his bead until the candles he couldn’t bare to blow out extinguished themselves.

Albus didn’t show at Hogwarts the next day. He wasn’t in the gardens as Rose and Scorpius sat together, in silence, by the windows. There wasn’t a rose on his windowsill.

“Are you alright, Your Highness,” Rose asked as they walked to arithmetic the next morning. She slipped back into formalities, not wanting to offend.

“Yes,” was his short, sharp reply. Rose looked hurt and Scorpius felt crushed. He had never been particularly good at lying, so he gave up even bothering to try. But he couldn’t give Rose the whole truth. “No, Rose, no I’m not.” They slipped round a corner, into privacy. “I had a falling out of sorts. With your cousin. With Albus.”

“Oh, Scorpius I am so sorry.” Scorpius swore he could see a deeper sense of recognition in her face. That she understood everything. “If you want to call off the courtship, I understand.” It took Scorpius a few moments to process what she said.

“What? No. Of course not. If anything…” And then Scorpius acted brashly for the third time in his life, and he got down onto one knee. A group of first years who had been listening gasped.

“Scorpius—” Rose began, but Scorpius cut her off.

“Rose Granger-Weasley, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I hope that wasn't too heartbreaking. 
> 
> And I've added one more chapter too. 
> 
> Next update coming soon, I promise. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep laptops running!


	5. Mornings Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t breathe. Of course Rose had said no. In fact, Rose said worse than no. She said “sorry”, as if it had been a part of her plan all along to turn him down.  
He was humiliated. He cast his eyes to floor as he stood, unable to look any of his new classmates in the eye. He stormed out of Hogwarts, no plan in his head.

Rose Granger-Weasley stood, stunned. She had planned for Scorpius eventually getting down on one knee, of course, but never in the middle of Hogwarts. She had always imagined Scorpius, the boy marrying for duty rather than for love, would propose in a more traditional setting in Malfoy Manor, surrounded by noblemen, his father, and her own parents. She thought she would know exactly when it was coming.

Rose wondered about what must have happened between Scorpius and her cousin. She knew she needed to talk to Albus, to fix whatever had fallen apart. But how to explain it to Scorpius, when he was looking up at her with tears already in his eyes; that was something she didn’t know how to do.

“Scorpius…I’m so sorry.” And then she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t breathe. Of course Rose had said no. In fact, Rose said worse than no. She said “sorry”, as if it had been a part of her plan all along to turn him down.

He was humiliated.He cast his eyes to floor as he stood, unable to look any of his new classmates in the eye. He stormed out of Hogwarts, no plan in his head.

* * *

Albus Potter was sulking. He was in the barns at the back of the Manor. It was the furthest distance he could get without actually having to go somewhere he knew Scorpius wouldn’t be. Even heartbroken, he couldn’t stay away.

Albus had first noticed Scorpius when they were eleven years old. They had shared a train carriage. Scorpius sang a little tune and then shared his sweets.

Then he couldn’t stop noticing him. He was the prince, so obviously he stood out, but even if he wasn’t… Albus would have seen him. He was kinder than he needed to be, funnier than he thought he was. He was beautiful.

There had been other boys of course. And plenty of girls to cover any trace of the boys, but none of them had stuck in his mind the way Scorpius did. And they didn’t even know each other. Albus would stare at the back of his head at Church services, or official meetings, just hoping he would turn around and smile. He had the most wonderful smile. He would watch him with the people of the Kingdom, genuinely enjoying their company. Albus took the gardening job at Malfoy Manor just so that he might be able to see more of Scorpius. And it had worked!

But then he took it too far and everything fell apart.

He chopped wood to try and distract himself. To remind himself that he was strong.

“Albus Potter,” his mum said from the barn door, “what have you done this time?”

Rose was doing a rather impressive job of pacing around their small sitting room. Ginny went and sat with Harry, giving him a look of concern. When Rose saw Albus…Well, for a second he thought she was going to slap him.

“I don’t know what you said to Scorpius but you need to unsay it.” Rose said. “Now.”

“What?” Was all Albus could respond with.

“He’s miserable. And he _proposed_ to me.”

“That’s a good thing, Rose.” Albus retorted. “Not the first thing, obviously. But he’ll get over it.”He was snapping. He was being rude. But Rose had picked a horrible time to finally talk to him again.

“Albus.” His dad intervened. “What ever you’ve done, however you’ve upset him, you need to put it right. Not just because he is the prince. Although I will admit, that is rather important.” Ginny shot him a look. “_But_, because he is person. Who doesn’t need to be bullied, or let down by someone he thought was his friend.”

“Explain to us what happened, Al,” his mother said softly, “and we’ll help you put it right.”

So Albus explained. Everything.

* * *

Rose wasn’t _smug_, per se, as she listened to Albus talk. But she was impressed that she got it all right.

She took Albus aside before he went back to Malfoy Manor. “I have a plan, Albus.”

“Of course you do, Rose.” He looked exhausted. Which wasn’t surprising. He had just bared his soul to his parents. His eyes were slightly red from where he had been holding back tears.

“I want what’s best for Scorpius,” Rose said.

“And what’s best for you.” Albus contested.

“Well. Yes.” Rose sighed, “but those things are closely linked!” Albus rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. “Albus!”

“What, Rose?”

“You have to trust me!” Albus looked up at her, exasperated. “How do you think you’ve been sneaking through the castle all these times?” Rose raised her eyebrows. “You’re weren’t exactly being subtle, Albus.”

“What are you talking about?” Albus asked, confused.

“The only reason you’ve been able to drop off those flowers is because I told the guards I asked you to do it.”

“But.” Albus was stunned. “Why would you do that? You want to be Queen? I don’t…”

“Just trust me, Albus.” She took her cousin’s hand. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t know about that, Rose.” Albus’ face fell. The tears he had been holding back finally burst through. “I just…abandoned him.”

“He’ll forgive you. I know it.” Rose was certain, “he’s the forgiving type.” Albus just shook his head, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Al. Like you’re the whole world.” She caught all the moments when Scorpius thought she wasn’t looking. When he spotted Albus in the gardens as they walked through the Manor. The way he seemed to shine when he presented her with flowers he had just been picking with Albus. When they crossed paths in the corridors, and Scorpius would leave it almost just too late to turn back and get one final glimpse of the back of Albus’ head. “These past two months I’ve been watching him fall in love, Albus. And it certainly wasn’t with me.”

* * *

He hadn’t meant to come here, he hadn’t known where he was going, his body had just taken him here on reflex. But now, sat amongst the Christmas Rose, Scorpius finally let himself cry.

His father found him, shivering and snivelling, eyes half way closed. Draco wrapped his son in his cloak. Scorpius faintly heard him say, “he’s here, he’s here.” Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered what it must have felt like for his father to hear that his son, his only family, had disappeared into the cold. He pulled Scorpius up from the ground, enveloping him into a hug. Despite his eyes being raw from tears, and the cold biting at his face, he settled into a smile as he hugged his father back.

Scorpius was wrapped up in blankets with the fire started in his room, and he had almost drifted off to sleep, when there was a knock on his door. Extra guards had been posted outside his room to prevent him from fleeing again, and one of them entered.

“There is a boy here to see you, Your Highness.” He said, “One of the gardeners.” When Scorpius didn’t react, he said, “it seems rather urgent.” So Scorpius just nodded, and the guard opened the door again, ushering Albus in. He left them in peace.

For a while, there was only the sound of the fireplace crackling. Scorpius could barely look at him. He stared at his boots instead. They were dirty as always, getting mud on the carpets. He smiled in spite of himself. Albus took that as a way in.

“Hello, Scorpius.”

“Hello, Albus.” He finally looked up. Albus looked so afraid. So small. Instinctively, Scorpius climbed out of his blankets, making his way to Albus. He needed to make sure he knew that everything was going to be alright. That he needed him. That he couldn’t stand a world without him in it now he knew what the world with him felt like. He took his face in his hands. Albus sighed into them, eyes closing. Scorpius slid his hand into his hair and then he couldn’t take it any longer. Scorpius kissed him. And Albus kissed him again. And for those small seconds all was right in the world.

“We can’t do this,” Scorpius whispered, pulling away.

“We can.” Albus whispered back. 

“Why did you leave?” Scorpius asked, searching Albus’ eyes and hoping to find complete truth there.

“I panicked. I realised what I had been doing was all wrong. So I just left.” Albus admitted, shoulders slumping. “I didn’t know that you,” he searched for the right word but couldn’t find it.

Scorpius could, “that I cared about you so much?”

“You do?”

Scorpius thought about the past two months. About everything Albus had done. The ways he had been kind to him, how the jokes he made were never at his expense. How he listened to him rant and refused to let Scorpius feel embarrassed if he ever sung one of his mother’s little tunes in front of him. How he held him when they danced. How he would take his hand to guide him over to his favourite plants. How he got excited over plants!

“Albus, I think I’m falling in love with you.” Albus looked up at him like Scorpius held the world in his eyes. “I’m just,” he faltered, “supposed to be falling in love with Rose.”

“Don’t worry,” Albus said, “Rose has a plan.”

Albus slept in Scorpius’ room that night, but on a pile of blankets on the floor. Scorpius had woken up first. It had started to snow. With the fire burnt out the cold was slightly creeping in. He sat and watched Albus sleep for a while. He wondered what this mysterious plan was; whether it was even remotely appropriate. Scorpius couldn’t see how everybody would get a happy ending. But he trusted Rose. And he trusted Albus.

Albus himself woke a few minutes later. As he clambered out of the various blankets Scorpius noticed that he hadn’t slept in a shirt. Scorpius blushed, and turned away almost immediately. He could hear Albus chuckle. “Good morning, Your Highness.”

‘What did I say about calling me that?” He felt foolish facing the wrong way, so he turned back around. Albus had put a shirt on, luckily. But then he yawned. Dramatically. So that his shirt rose up. Scorpius was certain he did it on purpose.

“Well then, good morning Malfoy.” Albus took a step towards him. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“That’s what your dad calls mine.”

“Morning, Scorpius.” Albus took another step.

“Better.” And another. He was almost on top of him.

“Scorp.” Albus said, almost whispered. With no more room to move forward, Albus kissed him instead. _Oh_, Scorpius thought, _I could get used to mornings like this_. He couldn’t help himself. He slipped his hands under Albus’ shirt. Scorpius’ cold touch made Albus gasp, pulling away.

“We should probably…” Scorpius trailed off, not knowing what they should probably do. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

“Get dressed?” Albus suggested. His eyes were suggesting the opposite. Scorpius nodded hurriedly and Albus backed away, chuckling all the while.

Rose paced as she explained. She spoke quickly but concisely - as if she knew she was right and that everything was going to work perfectly.

She wanted to be Prime Minister. Or at least she wanted “somebody to be Prime Minister. And the people should get to choose that somebody.” She finally stopped pacing. Scorpius took in everything she had just suggested. That she knew Scorpius didn’t really love her, that she knew about Albus. How she felt that the era of Kings and Queens was coming to an end. Underneath everything there was Rose’s fiery passion. It was the same vigour that went into her prefect duties, increased tenfold. She wanted power, but she wanted it to be granted to her because of what she had done to earn it. She wasn’t interested in being a bride.

And the idea of elected officials…It was radical. It was a brilliant idea. But it would mean changing everything.

“Rose I,” Scorpius faltered. “I want to help you, I really do. But…my father.”

“All your life you have acted in order to make your father proud, Scorpius.” Albus said. “I’ve seen it. Give him the chance to make you proud, instead.”

Scorpius hated his father’s office. It was dark and decorated in signature Malfoy green. For some reason his father kept the curtains closed; the only light coming from the candles he had dotted around his bookshelf and on his desk. Scorpius had big plans for this office. Not that he would ever get it now, judging by the look on his father’s face. For some reason, Scorpius then decided it would just be best to keep talking. He had already explained the logistics of it all, but he hadn’t spoken from his heart. He hadn’t spoken to his father with complete honesty for most of his life.

“I cannot decide who I am going to marry at eighteen, father. I won’t love Rose the way you and mother loved each other. I think it’s impossible.” Scorpius took a breath. “But I can decide this. I can tell the kingdom, prepare them for the world to change, so that when it does they’ll be ready. I’ll be ready. You’ve told me, you’ve told the people, in speech after speech, that I will fight for peace. And I will. This is my first battle. I don’t want it to be against you.”

His father still sat in silence. And then he began to cry. “You sound so much like your mother,” he whispered. An impulse grabbed at Scorpius. He hurried around the side of the desk, and hugged his father.

That afternoon it was decided. Scorpius would make the announcement in the new year, and it was up to him to convince the noblemen and the people of the Kingdom that it would do good. The world was to change.

For now, though, they simply had to celebrate the winter solstice.

And Scorpius had a question to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> One more chapter, and I promise only happiness from now on!! 
> 
> This has been so much fun to write and I am so grateful to everyone who has read and commented and left kudos and shared it, it has been the best introduction to writing fic a girl could ask for.


	6. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy has a question to ask Albus Potter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! Have fun!!

Scorpius had never visited the Potter’s house. It was a quaint cottage in the heart of the Kingdom. Lively. He was greeted by every person he passed on his walk here, and sure, he was the Prince, but he got the impression that the townsfolk were like that with everyone. He would never be lonely here, he realised.

He knocked on the door tentatively. He hadn’t thought to check whether anybody would be home. Luckily a small but brightly ginger-haired girl opened the door. Lily Potter. She immediately dropped into a curtsey.

“Oh no, Lily, you can stand up.” Scorpius fumbled awkwardly, and then realised he had given an order and she stood up immediately. “No. I mean. It’s just me, Scorpius. You’ve seen me at school! No need for formalities.”

“Who’s at the door, Lil?” He heard a shout from inside. It was a boy, but it wasn’t Albus. James Potter emerged from the corridor. He was taller than Albus, taller than Scorpius, even. But you could tell they were brothers. Their hair was the same, jet black and never settling down. “Oh. Your Highness.” James Potter was stunned. He had met both Lily and James before, of course, but only briefly.

“Is Albus in?” Scorpius asked.

“No.” James answered quickly. “But, urm, feel free to come in, Your Highness.”

“Thank you,” the cold was beginning to bite. The cottage was warm. It felt like a real home in comparison to Malfoy Manor. Living at the Manor felt like living at your job. Because it was, for Scorpius. The Potter’s cottage was just a home. It was a place for a family. Scorpius loved it instantly. Lily and James led him to their sitting room. Scorpius sat down on the edge of the sofa. “Will Albus be back soon?” He asked.

“Probably,” James responded. He wasn’t very talkative then.

“He went on a walk,” Lily added. “He’s been going on a lot of those recently.”

“Ah.”

“How did you even become friends with Albus?” She had inquisitive eyes. Bright green - just like Albus’.

“Well, it’s quite a long story, actually, you see — ” Luckily, just as Scorpius was about to give a heavily diluted version of the truth, the door pushed open.

“It is bloody freezing out —”

“Albus!” Lily interrupted. Scorpius shot to his feet. “We have a guest.” She nodded to Scorpius. Albus was halfway taking his scarf off, but it slipped out of his hand.

“Scorpius?” Albus said, and James coughed and shot him a look as if to say, _there is royalty here, Albus, act appropriately. _But Albus ignored him. “What are you doing here.”

“I was just wondering if I could talk to you.” Lily and James looked from Albus to Scorpius. “In private?”

Albus’ room was tiny in comparison to Scorpius’. Just enough space for a bed and a wardrobe. They were both cluttered with clothes and pieces of parchment. A whole garden of plants sat across his windowsill at the foot of his bed. Albus scurried around, trying to make the place a tad more presentable. Scorpius marvelled at it all. It was just so completely _Albus. _Scorpius hadn’t seen him since before he spoke to his father. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone the plans for the new year. But he couldn’t keep it all tohimself. As soon as Albus shut the door, Scorpius announced, “Rose was right,” with a humungous smile plastered across his face.

“What?”

“Her plan. It worked! But I’m under strict instructions not to tell anybody. So you can’t, either.”

“What?” Albus repeated.

“I don’t have to marry your cousin, Albus!” Scorpius giggled. He took his hand and spun around. “I’m free!” Albus was gobsmacked.

“What does that mean? For us, I mean?”

Scorpius calmed down. “I’m not sure. But I know it means I can do this without feeling guilty.” Scorpius pulled Albus into a kiss.

It was different to the ones they’d shared before. Deeper. This one meant so much more. Albus melted under Scorpius’ touch. Somehow, their roles had shifted. Scorpius’ confidence had skyrocketed. Albus couldn’t seem to believe it was happening. Somehow they had ended up on the bed, Scorpius lying on top of Albus, hands everywhere.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and slam shut. Scorpius sat up, slightly dazed. He heard Harry Potter’s voice in the hallway, and then James and Lily’s as they explained that Prince Scorpius was currently in their brother’s bedroom. With the door firmly closed.

They did their best to neaten themselves up before the door was bound to be opened. Just before someone rapped on it and Albus opened it, he said, “they know about us, by the way.” Scorpius barely had time to whisper “what?!” before the door was swung open to a concerned Harry and Ginny Potter.

“Your Highness,” Ginny started, “what a lovely surprise.” Harry was looking at him through narrowed eyes.

“I just thought I’d pop in, say hello to Albus.” They nodded at each other. “I haven’t been at school for the last few days, you see. Princely duties have taken over.” Scorpius was talking in attempt to cover up the awkwardness. “But I’ve said hello now, so I guess I’ll go. It was nice to see you.” And he began to head out.

“Your Highness, feel free to stay a bit longer.” Ginny offered. “Would you like some tea? We were just about to pop the kettle on.” Scorpius glanced at Harry, who was still all narrow-eyed, and then looked to Albus, who was smiling.

He nodded, “yes. Yes I’d like that.” Ginny led them to the kitchen. They dropped behind slightly. “When you say, ‘know about us’ what exactly do you mean?” Scorpius muttered under his breath.

“I told them we kissed.” Albus said. Scorpius began to curse their small house, because Ginny was already asking, “any milk and sugar, Your Highness?”

After a nice, if not somewhat awkward, tea with the Potter family, Albus walked him the short distance to his front door. Suddenly, Scorpius remembered that he hadn’t actually done what he came here to do in the first place. Wanting privacy, he gestured that Albus follow him outside. It was snowing. They began a walk through the village together.

“Your family are lovely.” Scorpius said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your father so…relaxed!” It took him a few minutes and a couple of nudges from Ginny, but Harry did warm to Scorpius quite quickly. Which gave Scorpius immense hope, if they did already know about their blossoming romance. Albus was quiet. Scorpius took his hand.

“Albus I —” before he could finish what he was saying Scorpius stepped onto a patch of ice and slipped, almost pulling Albus down with him.

“Scorpius! Are you okay?” Albus looked so concerned. Scorpius could only giggle.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” He went to get up, but suddenly realised he was down on one knee. He looked up at Albus. His green eyes grew wide. “Albus Potter,” Scorpius began, and Albus’ mouth fell open, “will you go the Yule Ball with me?”

It took him a moment to respond. But he did. “Yes. Yes! Scorpius of course!” He pulled him up from the snow. “I’d love to.” He kissed him softly, resting their foreheads together he whispered, “I love you, Scorp.” Scorpius gasped. Not just because Albus loved him. Not just because he loved him back. But because he could finally be in love with Albus without anything blocking his path.

“I love you too.”

The Yule Ball was still a week away, and Scorpius wanted to help with anything he could. So it turned out that he would be spending more time with Rose than ever. She was in her prime, ordering fifth year volunteers about and making rapid decisions on the spot. She was a problem solver but not a bully. Scorpius loved working with her. And now they were just friends, Scorpius found that he was no longer filled with dread that he would say something stupid and she would run away.

Now if he said something ridiculous she just rolled her eyes and asked him to pass her another wreath of white roses.

“I did actually quite like all the flowers you gave me,” Rose noted whilst standing at the very top of a ladder, dangerously positioning candles on the very highest window frames.

“I’m glad,” Scorpius said from his positioning making sure the ladder didn’t collapse, “I rather enjoyed picking them for you.” Even from where he was Scorpius could see Rose rolling her eyes, she was so dramatic her entire body seemed to shudder and for a moment Scorpius feared she would come crashing down. But she just stepped down the ladder as if it was the safest contraption in the world. “No, I am genuinely pleased I got to know you Rose. You are an excellent friend.” Scorpius smiled, and Rose smiled back.

Word of Rose turning down Scorpius’ proposal had travelled fast around Hogwarts. But the rumour that Scorpius was now dating Albus Potter travelled even faster. On the whole, though, Scorpius found that life at Hogwarts barely changed. He spent the mornings with the Hufflepuffs, went with Rose to most of his lessons, and ate lunch with Albus. The one thing that did change was the amount of chatting that took place over that lunch hour. That time was now almost completely dedicated to other, more intimate, activities.

But other than that, life was pretty normal. And Scorpius quite enjoyed a normal life.

Albus had invited Scorpius over to the Potters to get ready for the Yule Ball. But Scorpius politely declined, wanting to spend the beginning of the evening with his father.

Once dinner had ended, and the servants had been dismissed, Scorpius decided to breach the subject he had been avoiding. “Father,” Scorpius began, “as you know, tonight I am going to the Yule Ball. With Albus,” he smiled quickly.

Draco responded with a simple, “Mm.”

“Yes. Right,” Scorpius coughed, clearing his throat that wasn’t blocked, “well. We’re not going together as friends. You see. Actually we haven’t really thought about what we are, everything just sort of happened pretty quickly, and I know you probably always imagined me marrying a girl, a woman, I suppose, but I —”

“Scorpius.” Draco interrupted. He looked across at his son. “I know life for you has been difficult ever since,” his words caught in his throat, “ever since your mother passed. Life has been immensely difficult for me.” Scorpius went to talk again, but Draco motioned for him to keep quiet. “But ever since you…befriended this boy. Harry Potter’s son. I can tell you’re happier again.” Scorpius nodded. “And I would never want you to be unhappy. So whoever you end up with, whether it is this Albus or someone from the other side of the world, your happiness is always what is most important to me.” Draco smiled at Scorpius, and Scorpius beamed back. “Now go and get ready,” he said, taking a sip of his wine, “you don’t want to be late for your dance.” He had a twinkle in his eye that Scorpius hadn’t seen in years. Scorpius lept from his chair, but before he left the dining room, he hugged his father. Not an intense hug like when he found him in the gardens, or when he told him Rose’s plan. But the kind of hug he had seen Lily give her father, or Rose give Professor Granger. The kind of hug he would have given his mother.

The first person Scorpius saw as he emerged from his carriage was Lily Potter. She was with a rather dorky looking fifth year boy, who balked at the sight of Scorpius.

“Hello Lily, you are looking lovely this evening.” She was, her bright red hair went perfectly with the simple burgundy ball gown she donned. The boy she was with matched with slightly darker dress robes.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Lily blushed, “You are looking rather fetching too.” He hoped so. He was wearing traditional Malfoy green dress robes, but with a golden yellow boy tie. A symbol of change for the Malfoy family name.

Scorpius looked around. Hogwarts looked even more beautiful than ever. Rose had cast a magic spell over the castle. The entrance to the Great Hall was covered with snowflakes and wreathes of white flowers and leaves. Hidden candles made the whole place glisten and sparkle. And the students, everyone was dressed magnificently. It was like something out of the fairy tales his mother used to read to him.

Scorpius continued looking through the crowed.

“Uhm,” Lily said, and she gestured to behind Scorpius. He spun.

Albus Potter looked…

“Good evening, Scorpius.” He snapped out of his haze.

“Good evening.” Albus was wearing green dress robes as well. Slytherin green. He also wore a lions brooch, the symbol for Gryffindor. His hair was messy, as always, but tonight every bit of mess looked perfectly placed.

There was no way Scorpius wasn’t dating the most attractive boy at Hogwarts.

“Shall we,” Albus said, holding out his arm. Scorpius nodded.

Arm in arm, they walked into the Yule Ball.

** _Epilogue _ **

“Do you remember that plant I showed you last October?” Albus asked as they watched the sunset. They were lying on a bank in the hills over from Malfoy Manor. Summer was coming to a close, and Scorpius finally felt as if he was smoothing things over with his advisors and the noblemen. It had only taken eight months. He was excited for winter to come back around, and he had never been excited for that before.

“The Christmas rose? The hellebore?” Of course Scorpius remembered, but he tried to play it off as if it didn’t come as easy.

“Yes. The exact one.” A smirk grew on his face.

“Well, what about it?”

“I didn’t tell you everything about it. It isn’t just a symbol of peace. In some places, it can symbolise a scandal.” Albus winked at Scorpius. He just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“You knew, even then, didn’t you?”

“I knew even before I met you, Scorpius Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! 
> 
> I just want to say a HUGE thank you to anybody who has read, or shared, or commented, or left kudos, or messaged me on tumblr, or anything else or all the above for the support you have given this fic. This was my first real adventure into fanfiction and it has been so much fun! I am sad to be letting this version of Albus and Scorpius go but don't worry I have some really exciting things in the works!
> 
> And I am aware that I did leave some strings open in this fic, so maybe I'll pull a JKR and write a 19 years later...
> 
> Again, a massive thank you to everyone and I hoped you enjoyed The Prince and The Gardener!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I am going to try and post them weekly and am aiming for about this to be about 5 chapters long, but it might go a little bit longer. Sorry for the exposition dump at the beginning, I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and get into things! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep the words coming!


End file.
